What hurts the most
by super.acoustic
Summary: She had to get away, could he be the one to save her from the dark? Dolph/OC/Randy
1. Chapter 1

I stand there in my locker room and take a long hard look at myself as I stand in front of the mirror in my lingerie. The bruises were almost gone, but the scars would never go away. I try and focus on my positive features. My long blonde hair, my bright blue eyes and my wide smile, but they still can't hide what usually hides beneath my clothes.

I see a shadow coming up behind me, I feel someone's fingers tracing up and down my waistline. I try and turn around but as I do I'm pushed up against the wall with my wrists being gripped tightly so I won't be able to escape. I open my eyes to but of course Dolph Ziggler.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get changed here Dolph!" I growl at him whilst trying to escape his grip. "I would much rather you stay the way you are baby cakes." He smirks as he begins to kiss my neck. As much as it hurts me to be in this relationship, I love him. It's like a trap I can't escape from, one that's slowly killing me. His grip on my wrists becomes tighter and tighter, I can feel the blood stop going to my hands. I kick him in the stomach which knocks him back, just for a second.

He looks to me with anger and lust in his eyes; he was back in front of me in a flash. He regained his grip on me, but this time it was around my neck. I couldn't breathe; I am sure he is going to end me this time, but instead he leans next to my face and brushes the hair away from my ear. "You're a lucky girl, my match is next and I would hate to miss it. Now put some clothes back on and wait right here for me until I'm done you slut, ill deal with you later." He whispers as I fall back to the floor and gasp for air, He just leaves like nothing had happened.

I tidy myself up and throw a tight fitting hoodie on and some sweat pants, trying my hardest to forget about what just happened. I thought I would go over to catering and get something to eat while I waited for Dolph to finish his match so we could go back to the hotel, and I could get what's coming to me.

I took a plate and filled it with fruit salad, I'm not allowed to have anything else, Dolph would notice and it wouldn't be pretty. He likes me the way I am, nice and skinny so he can parade me around and tell everyone how they can't have me because I belong to him. I sat down in the empty room and pushed the fruit around with my fork, I wasn't really hungry, I was just trying to distract myself from my pain.

Just as I was about to put a chunk of watermelon in my mouth, I heard someone slam their water bottle to the table across from me. I looked up from my fruit, Randy Orton was gripping onto his water bottle extremely tightly in one hand and in the other was his phone.

"Fine then, keep it! I don't need it anymore now you're out of my life bitch!" he yelled into his phone as he crunched his water bottle tighter and tighter then threw his phone across the room into a wall. "Fucking bitch" he mumbled to himself. I decided that it would be best not to ask; I try and avoid making friends with the other superstars, I'm afraid that I'll let something about Dolph slip.

I went back to my boring salad and every now and then kept an eye on Randy. He lifted his head up and stared intently at me. I quickly looked back at my salad as a slight blush of embarrassment fell across my face.

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was in here" he got up and walked over to the table I was sat at and took a seat. "You don't look familiar, are you new around here?"

I smiled and corrected him "Uh well actually I've been wrestling for the company for about two years, but I don't stick around long during shows usually. Just come, wrestle, and leave."

"Ah no wonder, I defiantly would have remembered if I had seen you before" he turned the corners of his lips up slightly trying to fake a smile but failing miserably.

I looked down and sighed "I don't mean to get involved but it looks like you could use someone to listen, but if you don't want I understand that too" as I lifted my head up, rested my elbows on the table, propped my head in my hands and smiled at him ready to lend an ear.

He looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together nervously "Just going through some bad times" He said shakily "My wife and I are getting Divorced and its pretty messy, I thought I could trust her, Turns out she was having an affair the whole time we were Married and..." he began to breathe heavily .

"It's okay; you don't have to say anymore, I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose the love of your life." I sighed wishing that I did know what it was like so I could escape Dolph's clutches. I ripped a piece of napkin off and scribbled down my number.

"Here, if you need someone to talk to you can call me" I smiled at him as I pushed the napkin in front of him.

He had a tiny smile as he picked up the napkin and put it into his jeans pocket. He looked down at my hand and realised that my wrist was extremely bruised.

"What happened here? It looks like it needs medical attention." He tried to take my hand but I pulled away and pushed my sleeve down over my wrist.

I smiled nervously "Sometimes I uh accidentally tape my wrists up too tight and it leaves a bruise, silly me."

He looked unconvinced but he had worse things to think about, luckily for me. "Sorry but I didn't get your name."

"It's Jennifer, but just Jenn is good with me" I smiled. Suddenly out the corner of my eye I saw an extremely angry Dolph, he had obviously been looking for me, I got so caught up with talking to Randy I forgot all about meeting Dolph back at the locker room.

Dolph stormed over to me and grabbed me by the wrist, I tried to hide my pain but I winced when he squeezed tighter.

"I told you to meet me back at my locker room when I was done, now we're late because I had to come find you!" he growled at me.

Randy stood up. "Hey! You shouldn't treat her like that." He got right up in Dolph's face.

"I will do whatever I want, she's my girl and she shouldn't be hanging around guys like you." Dolph snapped at Randy. "Come on Jenn let's go." He pulled me along, not given a chance to say goodbye, I turned around as I was being pulled away by Dolph and saw that Cody Rhoads and Ted Dibiase were holding Randy back from absolutely destroying Dolph. A small smile appeared on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I start to clean up my wounds after a long night of what Dolph would like to call his way of showing me affection; the cuts on my chest are the worst. Dolph was drunk; he threw his empty bottle at me, shattering the glass leaving it embedded in my chest. I wipe away the excess blood that had dripped down my chest, the wounds stung when a touched them, but I had to get the alcohol out, before it started to become infected.

I went over and sat on the side of my hotel room bed and began to cry, what was I doing in this relationship still I needed to get away but he threatened that he would end me if I ever left him, I suppose I still love him, or at least I would tell myself that to ease the pain.

*Beep Beep, Beep Beep*

I wipe away my tears and reach for my phone.

**2:58am Unknown Number**

**Jenn, its Randy. Are you awake? Can you meet me at my room? I need to talk. No. 78, level 12**

I took a deep breath and composed myself.

**2:58am Jenn **

**Sure. I'll see you soon. **

I put on a loose jumper and pyjama shorts on so Randy wouldn't get to nosey about what happened, even though it was an extremely hot night. I stuck my head out the door and looked around the corridor; No one was in sight so I was in the clear. I bolted to the elevator, pressed number 12 and the doors closed. On the way up I thought to myself, I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I'm not doing anything wrong but Dolph would find this inappropriate. I reached level 12 and stood in the elevator for a second, contemplating what I should do. I finally decided to be brave and do what I wanted.

I reached his room and quietly knocked on the door so I wouldn't wake anyone, not that it mattered because he flung the door open at a thousand miles an hour making it hit the wall. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room slamming the door behind me.

"What happened to not treating women like that huh Randy?" I growled turning around to him. Everything in my mind turned to mush when I realised he was just in his boxer shorts without a shirt. I thought I was going to pass out but instead my face just turned red.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get seen, you're not meant to be walking around at this time of night. I didn't hurt you did I?" he began to walk toward me to see if I was okay.

"No, No I'm fine!" I laughed awkwardly trying not to look at him.

"So anyway, what did you want to talk about anyway?" I finally collected myself enough to ask him.

He sat himself down on the side of his bed and sighed. "What I was going to tell you before, I don't know you, but obviously you want to help. I mean its fucking 3am and you came to talk to me?"

I sat beside him and fake yawned "yeah you're lucky, I don't just get out of bed for anyone!" I laughed knowing that I wouldn't have slept anyway.

He smiled "I appreciate it you know? People think I don't need help because I'm Randy Orton, I'll get another girl, or 20 but that's not the point. It's not the girl I give a fuck about. It's My Daughter." He began to struggle again. "Since my wife, I mean ex-wife was having this affair. I found out that, that." He looked down and I could see him getting angry, he was tensing his muscles and breathing heavily like he was earlier that day, he must be hurting badly. "She's not my daughter!" he yelled as he grabbed the empty beer bottle that was sitting on his bedside table and threw it at the wall.

There was glass everywhere, I was taken aback by his anger, but I understand why. I grabbed his arm, pulled him over and wrapped my arms around his bare chest. I was terrified because it was the same when Dolph got angry, and then he would push me away or hit me. I could hear Randy's heart beating hard and fast, I was ready to be pushed away, but instead I felt his arms wrap around me. I flinched as a nervous reaction to being hit, but it wasn't abuse, he was hugging me.

After about two minutes he slowly let go of me, I was trying to stop shaking from shock as he looked away.

"Jenn, I'm sorry, that just drives me insane, when I think about it I just want to kill that bitch for taking away the most precious thing I had in my life!" he began to tense up again.

"It's okay! I understand, like I said I will always be here for you when you need it weather you're angry, sad or happy." I smiled softly at him "you can talk to me about anything. I'll be your friend"

He sat down and smiled. "Thanks." But then his face slowly turned to concern and anger "Now, tell me what the hell happened with you and that Blonde fuckwit Dolph yesterday? Is he hurting you? Cause I will kill him if he hurt you." He growled

I sat down and contemplated telling him what happened, he was so honest with me, I should be honest with him. I looked at his concerned face and knew if I told him that it would no longer be concern it would be rage.

"Nothing, he's my boyfriend and he's just really..." I sighed "Protective of me."

"Well I don't like him, as soon as I see him slip up with you ill murder him! He doesn't deserve someone with a beautiful heart like you." He had a serious tone as he looked deep into my eyes.

I looked away, I wanted to cry and just tell Randy what was happening so he would save me. But I couldn't, I stood up "Its late Randy I should probably get back to my room." I whispered looking at the ground, trying not to cry.

He stood up next to me "Okay. Don't get caught though, and thank you again." He lifted my head up by my chin "If you need to talk I'll be there, got it?" He smirked at me softly.

I smiled softly and nodded.

When I finally got back to my room I couldn't sleep, I kept looking to my phone, re-reading the message Randy had sent to me. It was good to have a friend, well a friend that I can only secretly talk to, but he made me feel different, I felt special.


	3. Chapter 3

It was good feeling happy; it made me feel great, like I could do anything. Dolph was suspicious though, he didn't enjoy happy Jenn as much as I did. We sat in his locker room, I didn't have a match that evening but Dolph did. We sat there in silence watching as the show unfolded. Another match was about to begin, Wade Barrett vs. Randy Orton. A silly smile came across my face when I saw Randy come out for his match, Unfortunately Dolph caught me and he threw the remote at the T.V shattering the screen in anger.

"So it's Orton huh? He's the reason you have been so fucking happy lately?" he tossed me against a wall and all of a sudden I was back to reality. "What have I told you about talking to anyone? Especially him!" He pinned me by the neck against the wall.

I began to cry. "He's just my friend! I wouldn't betray you Dolph I promise!"

He grit his teeth together in anger. "Well of course you wouldn't, you don't want anyone else to see this disgusting body of yours would you?" He laughed as he pulled down my singlet to show all the cuts across my chest. "If I find out you told him that I did this to you, that will be the end of you, and it won't be painless either sweet cheeks." He started to kiss me roughly and his hands began to wonder over my chest and around my thighs.

"Dolph, not here!" I mumbled through his lips, but my words fell on deaf ears. I started to cry as he started to viciously pull my clothes off.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. He dropped me to the floor. "Go get changed! You're coming out to the ring with me so we won't have an incident like last time!" he said as he picked up his phone and started chatting away. I wiped away my tears and got dressed. I was lucky, this time.

After Raw we returned to the hotel, I went and sat on my bed, Dolph went down to the bar with his friends and left me in peace. My mind was telling me to run away from this life and start fresh where no one would hurt me, but it was different now, I couldn't leave now that I had met Randy. He made things easier at first, but now Dolph had caught on, being friends with him would be insanely difficult.

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't sleep for my life. I looked over to my phone just hoping it would vibrate. I wanted Randy to need me again, I didn't want to look like I needed his help but I did. I sat up and grabbed my phone begging it to ring, "he doesn't need me anymore" I thought to myself. Who was I kidding, he even told me himself, _'I'm Randy Orton, and I can have any girl I want.' _ His word ran through my mind over and over again. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone.

**11:37pm Randy**

**Hey, I hope you're still awake, I can't sleep. Would you mind keeping me company? **

I couldn't believe my eyes; the biggest smile grew on my face.

**11:38pm Jenn**

**Yeah, of course. Anytime :)**

I peeked out the door to see if there was anyone in the halls. It was my lucky day, not a person in sight. I walked to the elevator and waited for it to reach my floor, as I was waiting I heard a familiar voice coming up the elevator.

"Go faster, you stupid elevator!" I heard Dolph slurring.

I hid in the stairwell next to the elevator hoping that he wouldn't see me. The doors opened and he began stumbling the other way. He was in fine form as he used the wall to keep himself balanced. He walked over to my room and began banging on the door.

"Let me in you stupid bitch!" He began yelling.

I took that chance to slide into the elevator without him noticing and repeatedly pushed the 'close door' button as fast as I could until I was safe. I let out a sigh of relief as the doors came to a close. I knew I shouldn't be sneaking around behind Dolph's back, but for once it felt good. The elevator reached his floor and I walked to Randy's room trying to contain the smile on my face that was making my cheeks hurt. I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" he yelled.

I opened the door and walked inside, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"You know you could have at least answered the door Randy, I am your guest" I laughed as I spotted him out on the balcony without his shirt on. I walked over and leant on the railing next to him. "Could you be anymore lazy?" I smiled. He smiled back at me and looked me up and down.

"You look a bit more underdressed then usual" he grinned as he took a sip from his beer. I had been wearing less clothing lately, the bruises and cuts were gone, and the few scars could be passed off for childhood injuries. It was a lot easier considering it was the middle of summer and the days weren't getting any cooler; I was wearing a Tank top and short shorts, it felt good to show off my body again. I worked hard to get it this way why shouldn't I show it off?

"Yeah my body finally caught up with the temperature" I laughed awkwardly as he was checking me out. I looked away trying not to blush.

"Well good, you look beautiful either way though, but you know that right." He laughed as he turned around and walked back into his room. I felt my face turn red as my smile grew again; I followed him back into his room and sat on the couch. He came over and sat next to me, handed me a drink and held up a movie. I smiled and nodded even though it was a scary movie, but hey how bad could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

Bad, Very, very bad. I looked over to Randy and he was calm as anyone could be, how? This was terrifying, like I didn't get enough sleep as it is, I'll never sleep again now. Without realising I grabbed his leg in fear. He looked over at me and smirked, "you scared?"

I looked over at him and realised what I'd done and took my hand away quickly. "No!" I growled at him while I blushed from embarrassment.

"Well alright then" he stretched as he went to go get another drink. I didn't want him to leave; I would surely get eaten by something or murdered by some creepy guy now. 'God I wish he would just come back already.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and nervously twiddled my fingers.

I felt something grab my shoulders and grip on tight. "RAH!" it growled at me.

I screamed my lungs out and spilt my drink all over me and the couch. I turned around to Randy laughing his ass off at me.

"That's not funny Randy!" I screamed at him. I felt like I was about to start crying. I got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I could hear him knocking gently on the door.

"Jenn I'm sorry, come out I was just having some fun."

"It wasn't funny to me Randy."

"You said you weren't scared."

"Well clearly I was!" I started to tear up.

"Please just come out; I'll make it better I promise."

"But my Pyjamas are all dirty now, no thanks to you!"

The door opened slightly and Randy tossed one of his shirts into the bathroom.

"What no pants?" I laughed

"It will be long enough on you, you'll be fine." He laughed.

I took my Pyjamas off and slid his shirt over my lacy red lingerie, and cleaned myself up in the mirror. I looked good in his clothes, Dolph would never allow me to wear his shirts, he says I would ruin them, make them smell like a girl. Thankfully his shirt was just long enough, sort of like a really short nightgown. I opened the door and walked out.

"It just fits Randy, you're lucky" I laughed. All of a sudden Randy tackles me to the bed and starts to tickle me.

"Stop! This is not funny Randy! It's not making me feel better!" I screamed at him in-between laughs.

"Sorry I can't hear you, you're laughing too much." He grinned and continued to tickle me.

I couldn't stop laughing, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop so I started to punch his back and then he stopped.

"You wanna wrestle now do you? He smirked and picked me up over his shoulder and stood on the bed. "Go on, see if you can defeat 'The Viper, Randy Orton'" he said proudly.

I laughed and tried to struggle my way out of his grip. "Oh no! There's no way I could defeat you Randy, you're too big and strong." I gave him a knee to the chest and he went down letting me fall on top of him.

"One! Two! Three! Here is your winner Jenn!" we laughed.

I looked down at him into his steel blue eyes and I was hooked. His eyes lusted for me; I could feel him beginning to hold onto me tighter like he didn't want me to get off. I felt my face getting closer to his; like gravity was pulling me down I couldn't help myself. My lips hovered over his as I felt his hands move under my shirt holding my hips close to his body. My lips brushed over his, I couldn't resist. I kissed him deeply as he held me close to his body, I felt my heart beating faster, I felt like nothing else mattered, but I knew it was wrong.

I pulled away from his lips slowly.

"I can't be doing this Randy, I have to go." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but please don't go, stay with me. I need you here; I promise it won't happen again." He begged me with his eyes.

I wanted it to happen though, I didn't want to stop, but I knew it was wrong, so amazingly wrong.

I climbed off and lay next to him on the bed.

"I'll stay for a bit longer but I can't be too long, I need to sleep too you know" I closed my eyes and smiled.

Everything felt like a dream, especially Randy. But it also made everything a lot more complicated. I wish Dolph would just leave me alone and then I could be happy, but the fact is he was never going to leave me; I was going to be stuck like this forever, At least now I had someone to help me get away.

I opened my eyes to go back to my room but I was already in bed, with someone's arms wrapped around my waist holding me close. I looked and saw two tattoo sleeves, it was Randy. I couldn't believe I actually fell asleep last night, in a way I was happy but the majority of me was worried what would happen if Dolph found out I wasn't in my room all night.

I looked over at the clock and it was 10:30am, which made things worse. Everyone was meant to be up and gone at 9am for the flight to Los Vegas. I was screwed now. Then it clicked in my head, Dolph never came looking for me, he mustn't have realised I was missing. It was a huge relief but I knew I didn't really have that much time before he figured it out.

I felt Randy shift, he held me closer.

"You decided you wanted to stay?" he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Of course I wanted to but I didn't mean to, look at the time. I'm surprised no one's noticed were missing yet." I started to get panicky.

He let go of me and sat up stretching.

"Jenn don't worry, so what we missed our flight? We will get there. I'll call Hunter and explain what happened, as for Dolph." He looked at me and took my hand. "If he lays a single finger on you I will personally finish him."

I smiled softly, he was right. There was no reason to worry. For once in my life I felt like nothing could go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go take a shower and ill call Hunter and get our flights changed okay?" Randy grinned at me.

"I would but all my clothes are in my room."

"I'll go get them, Just stay here alright." He got up and started looking for a shirt to put on so he could go downstairs.

I went under the covers and pulled his shirt off, came back up and threw it at him, holding the covers up against my chest.

"Here, take that one" I smiled at him cheekily.

He smirked at me, I could see he just wanted to climb back into bed and have his way with me. "Jenn you're not making this easy for me."

"I know, I'm just having fun, remember? Like you wanted to have fun with me when you scared me?" I smiled innocently at him "now go get my clothes please."

He smiled and shook his head. "I won't be too long, so you better hurry, or I might join you." He winked at me as he left the room.

I quickly got into the shower and just stood there, relaxing. Nothing had felt so strangely right in a long time. I just wanted to pack up my things and run away with Randy. I knew he wouldn't hurt me he would just take care of me. But we both have a job to do, one we would never leave. I just wish Dolph would.

I got out of the shower, feeling fresh again. I still couldn't believe I actually slept for once. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to see if Randy had brought me my clothes. He was sitting on the bed going through his phone when I walked out; he had brought my whole suitcase.

"You didn't have to bring everything you know." I smiled and laughed.

"Well I sort of did, I have good and bad news." He smirked when he noticed I was only wearing a towel.

"Come on Randy focus, I know it's hard but you can do it." I joked.

"Well the good news is that Hunter wasn't mad, they are all in Las Vegas now." He smiled. "The bad news is we are stuck here until tomorrow now, the next available flight is tomorrow at midday."

"You're telling me that this is bad news? Are you kidding? It means we have a day off." I excitedly jumped up and down. "Ahh, a day off without Dolph" I sighed happily.

"It's bad news for me. I was meant to have a number one contenders match tonight." Randy complained as he came over to me, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. "Since this is your fault, you should let me take you out to dinner tonight." He smirked.

"My fault? You asked me over." I pouted.

"Yeah, but being beside you made me sleep. Ever since all this stuff with my Ex has been going on I couldn't sleep, but you knocked me out." He smiled whilst pushing the hair off of my face.

I smiled; I knew exactly what he meant because he did the same for me. It was like this was meant to happen. "Okay, I'll let you take me out, this time."

Randy went to have a shower and I got myself dressed for a day of what it would be like to be Randy's girlfriend, not Dolph's. I left Randy a note:

**Hey, **

**Gone shopping, I'll be back later. **

**Love Jenn. Xo**

I left the note on the bedside table and went out.

I spent the day by myself, spoiling myself actually. I didn't really have any friends so I spent a lot of time by myself but it was never fun, now I felt free and happy anything I did felt good. I needed to spoil myself so I spent most of my day along Rodeo dr. New Louiboutins, Bailey 44 Dress and a tonne of new jewellery that I planned on wearing tonight. I was so excited, just to be treated right for once and I knew Randy would.

I made my way back to the hotel, but something didn't feel right. I felt like the whole time I was walking back I was being watched, it made me nervous so I picked up the pace, then I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey sweet cheeks! Miss me?"

I turned around just to be pushed up against a wall, it was Dolph. He had found me, and he decided to bring back up in the form of Jack Swagger. Jack was his best friend and he didn't care in the least how Dolph treated me, because he knew it was just to keep me in check.

"Dolph what are you doing here? I thought you were in Vegas?" I became extremely nervous. He would have noticed that Randy was also missing, I guess he put two and two together and got this far.

"I was, but you weren't, and neither was pretty boy. So I assumed that's where you would be. Better not have let anything slip girl, cause' I can't afford to lose this. Not that it matters, because you're about to lose out big time. Now come with us!" He growled at me.

He threw me over his shoulder and began to take me to the car he had parked at the end of the road. I started to struggle, if I could get away I should be able to make it to the hotel and Randy could save me. I managed to slip out of Dolph clutches; I made a break for it. I just ran and ran but it was no use, Swagger caught me and the next thing I know is black. For the first time ever, Dolph knocked me out.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was pounding, who knew it would be so painful to be knocked unconscious, I slowly opened my eyes. Something was really wrong; I was in my own house, in Texas. I was completely confused; mainly how Dolph managed to get me here without anyone noticing something was clearly wrong. I checked my phone to see if Randy had tried to contact me, nothing. That wasn't the only thing I had noticed, I had been out all night. It was 1pm the next day. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my travel bag; I had no idea why Dolph brought me back here instead of to Vegas with him, but I was pissed. I quickly shoved all my clothes into the bag and ran out to my car, to make my way to the airport.

So much was going through my mind, which just made it hurt worse; but the one thing I couldn't understand was why Randy didn't care I never showed up. I was also extremely confused how all my clothes managed to show up at my house. Something was clearly wrong here and it didn't look good.

I parked my car and ran into the Terminal. I still had to find a flight and get there as soon as possible, I thought I better let Hunter know what had happened, I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

"Hunter speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hunter? It's Jenn here. I don't exactly know what happened last night but I'm in Texas, I'm just at the airport now and I'm gonna get a flight to Vegas as soon as I can so don't" I was cut off.

"Jenn, there's no point. I thought Dolph would have explained this to you? But you're suspended."

My heart sank. "Suspended? But for what I mean" I started to choke up. This was a mistake.

"Dolph went to surprise you and pick you up in Vegas but he said that he caught you doing Cocaine instead, this is an extremely serious matter Jenn, and it's final. You are suspended for 3 months."

"Hunter this is all just a lie! It's not true! Dolph set me up! You have to believe me!" I tried to hold back my tears but they spilled over.

"Jenn, I'm sorry but he brought me photos to prove it. There's not much I can do from now. He also mentioned that Orton was involved but he couldn't prove that to me."

I felt slight relief knowing that Randy was okay. But the worst was yet to come.

"The only thing I can do about that situation is separate the two on you. Orton will remain on Raw and you will be transferred to Smackdown immediately."

That's when I knew it was over. My life was ruined; I wasn't going to be safe anymore. I Just hung up I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. What was worse was, obviously Randy didn't care.

I tried to call him every day, he never answered. I couldn't understand what happened, it was like I fell off the edge of the earth and he didn't even realise or care I was gone. I could feel myself begin to crumble; each day got harder, there was nothing I could do about it. For once in my life I wasn't afraid of what Dolph would do to me, because I was too busy worrying about what I would do to myself. I contemplated it a lot; finishing myself off that is, it would be a lot easier than going back to what my life was. I wasn't safe any longer, I didn't have someone to protect me, to make me smile, I was broken and nothing would change that.

Autumn turned to winter and the days were a lot colder, I spent a lot of the time I had inside. I sat down to my computer and checked my Twitter. There were so many of my fans that were concerned for me, and even more who were disappointed in me for something I didn't even do. No one would look at me the same after this, I would just be another person who had been suspended and just another disappointment to the company. I strolled down the page and one thing stuck out at me.

**Viper1480: JennWWE, You are the sorriest excuse for a Diva I have ever seen. I use love watching you on Raw but ever since you started with Dolph you suck. **

**#bringyourgameback.**

They were right, I let myself get this way and I had no one to blame but myself. I use to be my own person until I let Dolph run my life. I had never been so mad and upset with myself, this had got to stop. If I didn't stop this now it would never change, I shouldn't have waited around for Randy to make me feel better, because I began to rely on him, look where that got me. I made my mind up there and then, Jenn was back and nobody was going to get in my way.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the remaining time I had left on my suspension finding myself, training everyday to make sure when I got back I was better than ever, keeping my mind focused on my career so I could be the best diva I could be, and most importantly enjoying my life. I was only 25 I still had so much to live for, mainly in the form of clubs. I started to drink, It helped me relax and it wasn't like I was an alcoholic, it just made me more relaxed around other people, mostly guys who made me forget about Randy as much as I could.

I boarded my plane, it was the first day off my suspension and I was more ready than I had ever been to return and prove to people I wasn't the girl I was before. The plan ride was long; Texas to New York, it gave me a long time to think. I was slightly worried how I was going to be accepted back into the company but I thought to myself 'who gives a fuck, I can fend for myself now, I don't give a damn about what other people think about me.' It made me smile thinking about who I had become. The other thing I had to figure out was what I was going to do about Dolph; but I wasn't worried because I had the perfect plan.

I stood outside Madison Square Garden as the light snow fell onto my jacket and my sports bag. I was overly excited to return. I entered and walked around the arena, I was greeted with disappointed looks from the other superstars and divas I came across, I just looked back at them with the same look on my face, they shouldn't be judging me for something that never happened.

There was one person who was just a bit too overly excited to see me, Ted Dibiase.

"Jenn! It's good to have you back." He smiled and hugged me, I did not reciprocate. "What's your problem?" he looked confused as he pulled away from me.

"Nothing, What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Uh err" he went through his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Take this, it's from Randy. He lost his phone and couldn't talk to you. He got a new one and he wants you to call him as soon as you can." I felt my heart start beating fast, he did care. But he didn't seem to try hard; I was gone for three months I brought myself back to reality.

"If he really wanted to talk to me he could have come and found me, it's not that hard to find out where everyone lives. Rumours get around fast, I'm sure he could have found me fast enough." I growled at him as I began to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Please Jenn; he's losing his mind over you. Please just take it!" He pleaded with me as he put the number in the open pocket of my bag.

"Fine, but tell him he lost his chance a long time ago when he decided to give up so easily." I walked off trying to keep myself calm. I wanted to call him and see him again but I needed to fend for myself, which is exactly what I planned to do.

I went to my locker room and got changed into my ring gear, tight black shorts and a hot pink push up Tank. I didn't have a match tonight but I wanted to give a certain someone a surprise they wouldn't forget for a long time.

I began walking to the stage through the backstage area, as I walked along I found myself a nice looking sledgehammer that would go perfectly with my surprise. I stood behind the stage and took a few deep breaths, I was about to change the game for good.

I stepped out onto the stage and I couldn't hear anything over the roar of people in the crowd, a vast majority of them cheering, but the ones booing stood out the most to me. It just pushed me more thinking about what they were booing for, and the person who made all this happen was standing in the ring looking straight back at me.

Dolph was in the middle of a match with Alex Riley, who was currently laying face first on the mat after a brutal beating. Dolph was about to pin him for the sure win when he saw me heading down to the ring. My anger was raising every step I took closer to him. He was leaning against the ropes yelling at me to go back. There was no way I would turn back now.

I slid into the ring past Dolph's feet and swiftly stood up behind him. He turned around just a little too late as I swung the sledge hammer and hit him directly in the stomach making him fall to the ground. He was down for the count. I dropped my sledge hammer and crouched down next to him, I whispered into his ear.

"Pushing me was the worst mistake you ever made, and this isn't over; but we are." I slapped him as hard as I possibly could. The crowd was so loud, I couldn't hear the boo's anymore. I was back.


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked through the arena the looks of disappointment were gone and were replaced with confusion, and from the divas there were even some who looked proud of me for what I had just done. Everyone knows how controlling Dolph could be but no one knew to the extent I knew. One of Hunters assistants came and found me

"Mr. Helmsley would like to see you right now. It's important."

I was escorted to his office, I walked in and he looked more than angry.

"What the hell were you trying to prove there? You have just come off suspension and this is what you do? Are you fucking high?" He growled at me as he paced around his office.

"That's exactly what I was trying to prove Hunter. He was the reason I was suspended in the first place, and now I'm pissed. If I don't do something about it no one will." I sat down on the leather couch. "And no, I'm not high. I have never touched drugs before in my life!" I yelled at him.

"Well I had proof of this, which is exactly why you were suspended." He sat down at his desk.

"Are you fucking retarded? Did you ever consider uh, I don't know, a drug test! You can Photoshop anything, which is exactly the case here!" I looked at him like the idiot he was being.

He was silent, he knew he had been duped, and he was wrong. He wouldn't admit it to my face though, he was deep in thought. When,

"Well if this is true, what do you want me to do about it? I can't give you back the last three months of your life."

"I don't want them back. I want the rest of my life to be better." I took a deep breath. "I want a match with Dolph at Survivor Series, No holds barred." I stood up and look him directly in the eye. "You owe it to me."

He sat there in silence and thought about it hard. He really didn't want this to happen but he really didn't have much choice.

"Fine, you have your match. But I will not be held responsible for what happens." He told me in a stern tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hunter. Thanks." I smirked at him as I left the office. When I got into the hallway I realised I was way in over my head. What the hell had I just got myself into?

I went to my locker room to go get changed, when I was finished I sat down and looked through my phone to see if I had any messages. Nothing, I sighed and looked over to my bag. I wanted to talk to Randy. See how he was, see what was happening over on Raw, maybe he saw was I did to Dolph, but most of all I wanted to see if he missed me. I put on a tough front but deep down inside me I missed him like crazy, but I couldn't do this to myself, I had come so far. I picked my bag and left, I was on my own from now on.

The next week Raw was a supershow, and I hoped and prayed as hard as I could that I wouldn't have to go over to Raw, Even though I technically wasn't meant to, Hunter knew he was wrong now and It didn't seem to matter.

Apparently what I did on Smackdown was enough to validate a spot on Raw, but who could I blame but myself, It was pretty awesome. So unfortunately I had to go over to Raw and does some promo work for mine and Dolph's match, which I still had no idea how to get around but that wasn't the main thing on my mind. My main problem this week was avoiding Randy, for a whole week. That sounded more difficult then defeating Dolph.

We landed in Cincinnati, the snow was too heavy to fly through so we were stuck until it cleared up outside. The other Smackdown superstars decided to go find out what was going on with the flights, where as I was just happy to be on the ground again, I grabbed a hot chocolate, sat beside the window and watched the flights come in. I heard a familiar voice.

"Is that seat taken?" I turned around and almost choked myself on the hot chocolate I was drinking; Randy was standing right next to me.

I shook my head, I was too stunned that he was standing there to talk; I hadn't seen him in months. He sat down in front of me and began to stare at me.

"What are you doing here; shouldn't you be flying to St. Louis with the Raw superstars?" I felt completely stupid when I realised that the exact same reason was why we were here.

"Yeah, but we got landed just like you guys, obviously." He answered me coldly. I could understand he was mad that I didn't call him, but I had my reasons. We just sat there silently for ages.

"Jenn what the hell were you thinking, you can't take Dolph on he will kill you!" Randy broke the silence, he sounded extremely frustrated.

"What choice did I have Randy! No one was on my side anymore; everyone hated me for something I didn't even do. No one else was going to fix the problem for me, so I did it myself." I lowered my voice "either way he would have killed me Randy, I might as well go down swinging."

I could see the anger rising in his face, he knew the whole time what Dolph had been doing to me, he was just waiting until I was ready to tell him, but he was always going to be there for me.

"Randy, you have got to calm down; you don't want to make a scene. I promise we can talk about it later if you just drop it for now." I could see him struggling but he eventually calmed down.

"Fine" He mumbled. "Why didn't you call me? I know you took the number." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"Randy, you have to understand it's not that I didn't want to, because I did." I looked down into my cup. "It's just without you for three months I learnt to defend myself. I didn't want to lose what I had, and I knew as soon as I heard your voice it would be gone." I looked back up towards him about to cry, I was losing control again. "I called you every single day for the first month and a half of my suspension, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to kill myself knowing that I had to go back to Dolph, I relied on you so much." I rubbed my tears away on the sleeve of my hoodie.

The silence fell upon us again; he didn't know what to say. I smiled slightly and touched his hand softly on the table.

"In a way I'm pretty happy with the way everything turned out. I needed this push and I got there in the end. I just didn't want to lose all the effort because I let my feelings get the better of me."

"I'm glad for you Jenn, I am. But you shouldn't have had to do this by yourself, listen I have a house in St. Louis, I want you to come stay with me, I'll help you train. I promise, just as friends." He smiled, begging me to go with him.

I was really hesitant, I didn't want to ruin what I had worked so hard for, I just had to keep my feelings in check and I should be alright.

"Okay Randy, but I'm counting on you not to mess this up for me." I smiled, I had missed him so much, but I knew I couldn't start relying on him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the flights began to resume and we made it to St. Louis. Randy had his Audi a4 at the airport and took the liberty of driving us back to his house. It was a pretty quite trip to his house.

"Randy?" I turned the music down.

"What's up?"

"I know this might be a bit invasive but, have you actually been home since well, everything with your ex wife went down." I knew I probably should have just left it to him but I wanted to make sure he was okay.

He gripped the wheel tighter and sighed. "No, and I don't really want to."

"It's okay, I'll help you." I smiled and rubbed his arm. He looked over and smiled at me softly.

"I missed you." He looked back at the road.

I looked down. "Me too."

We spent the rest of the trip in silence, eventually we reached his house. It was huge, about two times the size of mine. We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"This is fairly impressive, Orton. Glad I decided to stay here instead of another hotel." I smiled at him from the other side of the car.

"I worked hard for this; maybe someday you will be as good as me." He smirked as he grabbed his bags out the boot. I joined him.

"Don't forget I pinned you, One Two Three." I smiled at him as I grabbed my bag and hung it on my shoulder as I began to walk to his door.

"That wasn't official, No one could beat me." He walked over and unlocked the door.

I shook my head and laughed. "Better hide your ego, its showing again." I walked inside and was in awe, his house was beautiful. "This is really nice; you should have me over more often." I laughed

I looked over to Randy and he just put his bags on the ground and sat on the couch. I could see he didn't want to be here. But he needed to get through it at the same time.

"Uh, Randy? Where will I be staying?" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

He snapped out of his trance and stood up.

"Sorry, you can stay upstairs in the guest room, come on I'll show you." He started walking upstairs but stopped halfway. I could see him struggling; I took his hand and smiled at him.

"I know it's hard, but I told you I would make it better, come on." I dragged him up the stairs.

I came across what seemed to be the master bedroom.

"So this looks like it will do, I mean just." I smiled

He smiled slightly and followed me into the room "No you seem to be mistaken, this is my room."

"Why do you get a better room then me? I'm the guest!" I pouted at him.

"Because this is my house and because I'm simply just better then you." He smirked.

I tossed my bag onto his bed and sat on the edge. "Well I'm staying here, and you can't make me move." I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Oh really?" he began to walk over to me; he got to the bed and picked me up and put me over his shoulder, grabbing my bag in the process.

"Hey put me back on my bed!" I laughed.

"My bed and no." He smiled as he carried me out of the room across the hall to the guest bedroom where he tossed me onto the bed.

"This is your room; now stay out of my room." He laughed as he left the room.

I lay down on the bed and stretched out. Maybe everything was going to be easier from now on, I wasn't about to let my guard down, but I knew I wasn't alone.

I changed my clothes and got into my pyjamas, I wasn't about to get nosey so I decided just to go find Randy and just avoid looking around his house. I Left the bedroom and saw the stairs and a smile grew on my face, on the inside I was just a child dying to get out. I ran down them as fast as I could, unfortunately missing the last step and flung myself face first onto the floor. I lay there hoping Randy didn't see. Of course he did though; he was standing in the kitchen laughing at me.

"That was amazing Jenn, I mean the best thing I have seen in ages." He couldn't stop laughing.

I rolled over and faced him in the kitchen.

"Why do you have stairs? They are too tempting." I made an exaggerated sad face at him.

"Because there are two floors, if I didn't have stairs there would be no point, learn to control yourself." He laughed as he came over and helped me up.

I rubbed my head as I went to sit on the couch, he was still trying to stop laughing, I hit him in the arm and made a fake angry face at him.

"You're horrible to me."

"Am not, if I was horrible to you would I have made you dinner?" he walked over to the kitchen.

"No I suppose you wouldn't have." I smiled

"Well I didn't, but here's some pizza" he laughed as he brought the pizza over, put it on the coffee table and took a seat next to me while turning the TV on.

"Well done Orton, well done." I laughed.

The rest of the night we spent talking about everything, I explained to him about Dolph, what he had been doing to me, and why this had to be done. I felt completely free again, it was amazing.

It was the middle of the night, I couldn't get to sleep as usual, tossing and turning trying to make myself tired, but nothing worked. I sighed and just lay there for a second. I could hear something, I got off my bed and went across to Randy's room, he wasn't there. I noticed a light on down the other end of the hallway; I slowly walked down there and got to the end. I poked my head around the corner and I could see Randy sitting in his Daughters room on her bed, He was crying.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" He growled as he threw a beer bottle at the wall and began crying again with his hand behind his head leaning forward. I couldn't bear to see him like this, he didn't deserve this, I couldn't understand why someone would do this to his kind heart. I walked over to him avoiding the glass on the floor; I sat down next to him and put my arms around him.

"I'm with you; you're going to be just fine." I whispered to him, as I sat there holding him tightly as I could feel his tears falling down my arm.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't really remember what happened after that, I don't even remember falling asleep but obviously I did. It was an extremely cold morning; I could feel myself freezing to death. I turned over to grab some more blanket but there was something warmer next to me, I pulled myself closer it was like heaven on a winter's morning.

"Good morning to you too"

My eyes shot open and I saw I was clinging onto Randy, who was half naked. I pushed myself away a little too far and fell straight off the bed.

I sat up and looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep and I brought you back in here, that's all." He rubbed his eyes.

I slowly started to realise that it was still freezing without the covers. I stood up and pulled them off the bed to wrap it around myself. Randy grabbed the edge.

"If your cold get back into bed, you can't just take the covers off of me its freezing!" he growled at me tugging the covers.

I looked at him blankly.

"But it's your bed, I'm not allowed in here remember?" I smiled and got the covers off him. "Looks like your just gonna have to freeze to death." I laughed as I ran back to my room and tossed the covers over my bed, I snuggled up under the two layers.

"Give it back!" Randy ran into my room and tried to take the two layers off of me as I tugged back.

"Maybe if you wore more clothes to bed you wouldn't be so cold!" I laughed; I tugged the covers just hard enough to get them off him. He stood there and smirked at me.

"You're asking for it now Jenn." He climbed under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. His chest was like Ice.

"Get off!" I screamed as loud as I could. But he wouldn't let go.

"You and your bed are so warm! Of course I'm not going anywhere Jenn, stop worrying." He laughed.

"Seriously Randy! You are freezing, let go!"

"I know, and you're so warm! I'm just gonna stay here for a while." He closed his eyes like he was going back to sleep.

I struggled against him but he eventually warmed up, and I didn't want him to let go. I decided not to fight it; I snuggled up against his chest and closed my eyes. I was falling, falling hard for him. I could feel his warm breath, he held me closer to himself as he fell asleep, maybe this was meant to happen, I just had to keep myself in check, I couldn't lose focus, he was just a slight distraction.

I woke up three hours later, he was still holding onto me just as tightly. It made me smile, no one was coming to take me away, and no one was going to ruin this again. I watched him sleep; I just wanted him to wake up so I could see that smile of his. I kissed him gently; I missed the way he tasted on my lips. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly; he kissed me again but more deeply this time. I smiled as he kissed me, I didn't want him to stop, ever. He pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry Jenn." He began but I cut him off.

"It's okay Randy, you don't have to explain to me" I sighed "I was gone for three months of course you don't feel the same anymore." I went to get out of bed but he pulled me back into his arms.

"Of course I still feel the same Jenn; no girl could replace you, no matter how long you were gone for." He smiled and kissed me. "I just have to go for a while, I have some things to do for work, but if I could I would stay here all day with you."

"Oh" I blushed "well that's embarrassing." I laughed. He kissed my forehead and got out of bed.

"You stay here. Got it? You do not leave this house. I won't have someone ruining my plans again okay?" He smiled.

"What plans?" I Yawned as I sat back up.

"You still owe me a date, and I plan on taking you tonight, but I can't if you go and get abducted again." He laughed.

I smiled as he leant over and kissed me.

"I'm just going to get dressed and I'll be back later okay. Don't go." He begged me.

"I won't I promise" I smiled at him as he left.

I got up and went into the bathroom, as long as I didn't leave this house I would be okay. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nothing's changed, you're still strong. You just acquired some help." I told myself. There was no reason I shouldn't be happy, I felt like I deserved it.

I spent the day playing on Randy's Xbox, exploring his humongous house, training in his gym and attempting to make food for myself without any ingredients because no one had been living here.

The day went slow but eventually it reached 5 o'clock and Randy still wasn't home. I went upstairs to go and get ready for our date, I realised I didn't have anything nice to wear with me. 'Just great, what the hell am I going to do now?' I thought to myself. I went over to Randy's room to see if his ex wife had left anything that I could wear. I looked all through his closet but I could only see his clothes. I found a box on the floor; I picked it up and took it over to his bed.

**To: My Darling Wife. From: Your Loving Husband.**

I took the lid off and found the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was a short white dress very simple, but it was beautiful. 'I should just try it, it probably wouldn't fit anyway. I stripped down and slid the dress up my body, it fit perfectly. I went over to my room and grabbed my black pumps and put them on, I went back over to Randy's room and looked at myself in the full length mirror. It was perfect, amazing and beautiful.

"You look beautiful"

I turned around and saw Randy standing in the doorway smiling.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been going through your things, I'll put it back." I went to go take it off.

"Leave it, you look Stunning" he walked over to me and held me close, he still towered over me even in my pumps. "It looks like it was made for you. Guess it was just lucky." He kissed me deeply. "I'll be ready soon, okay? I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled as he went off into the bathroom to take a shower. I was beautiful to someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

I finished putting my make-up on and fixed my hair, I never had a good enough reason to make myself look so good before, now that I did, I could get use to it. I grabbed my coat and went downstairs.

"Don't fall" Randy smiled as I walked down the stairs.

"You think your funny, but you're not." I laughed. I looked him up and down, he cleaned up quite nicely.

We made our way outside into the freezing night where it was snowing lightly, but nothing could ruin tonight. Randy went over and opened the car door for me. I smiled at him, "thank you, I didn't know you were such a gentlemen?"

He walked around and got in the car. "Neither did I, until I met you." He smiled at me, making me blush.

He took me to the nicest restaurant that anyone had taken me too before, It was so romantic. He told me everything, about his family, his ex wife and daughter, his career, his childhood and everything in-between, he let his walls down and let me into his life after he was played so hard, he trusted me, and he never gave me a reason not to trust him. I told him about my life too, I Didn't really have a close family, my parents split up when I was young, I moved out when I was 17 and I rarely speak to anyone. My career was the only thing keeping me going at this point; I didn't really have much else to live for.

It began to get late; we headed home, when we got there Randy poured us both a glass of champagne and we continued to talk for hours. It got til about 2am, we realised we should probably get some sleep, it was Raw tomorrow. We headed up to his room and I began to get changed, I wasn't even thinking that Randy was in the room.

I felt his fingers trace along my waist as he kissed my neck softly. I could feel his chest against my back, he was so warm. He turned me around and drew me into a deep passionate kiss holding me close by the waist. He slowly lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist, gently he lay me down on the bed as he kissed my neck and chest, he climbed on top of me, holding his weight so he wouldn't hurt me, he kissed my skin so softly as his hand moved lower in-between my legs. He began to kiss my lips again gently biting them, I shivered; he moved the blankets over the top of us but I wasn't shivering from the cold, I was shivering from what he was doing to me. He un buttoned his pants and began to rub himself against me in-between my legs; I let out a small moan which pushed him over the edge. He pulled down my panties and continued to kiss my neck.

"I won't hurt you I promise" he whispered in-between kisses. I knew he wouldn't.

He kissed me deeply as I felt him thrust deep inside me, my whole body shivered with pleasure, I had wanted him for a long time, and it happened. It was better than I expected, he was gentle but he was in control. I had never felt so much pleasure before in my life. I could feel him getting faster as he came deep inside me.

He moved over to lie next to me; he put his arms around me and held me all night long like he never wanted to let go. He whispered to me softly.

"I'm sorry Jenn, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

I smiled softly "don't worry, I feel the same way about you." He smiled, kissed me and closed his eyes. I was in heaven.

The next morning I woke up and he was gone, I put my underwear back on and made my way down stairs. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone.

"I told you, I didn't want anything to do with you anymore, keep out of my life and my business."

He sighed. "Of course she misses me; she doesn't know I'm not her real father!" He was getting mad; the next thing I heard was something hitting the wall very hard. I walked into the kitchen where he was standing.

"Is everything okay?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his. He took my hand and held it tightly.

"She's just making my life hell Jenn; I don't know what to do." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "What about you, are you alright? I'm sorry if I rushed you." He pushed the hair off my face.

I smiled. "I'm better than alright, I'm perfect. You didn't, I would have told you to stop If that's not what I wanted, and believe me I wanted it." I blushed slightly.

He kissed me softly and smiled. "That's all I ever wanted from you, was for you to be happy."

"But are you happy?" I asked him quietly.

"With you I am, everything else is just catching up." He smiled as he took my hand "come on, were going back to bed. It's too cold for you to be walking around dressed like that." He smirked as he led me back upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

The week flew past, I didn't want to go back to Smackdown but I knew I had to some time or another. I got back and it was really lonely, I forgot what it was like to have someone to talk to. Randy still called and text me every day, just to make sure I was alright. I thought I was but I didn't feel alright. Every day was longer than the next, I felt like a massive weight was on my shoulders going into Survivor Series. I stopped sleeping again, I knew I was in way over my head trying to defeat Dolph but I couldn't back down now.

It made me physically sick every time I thought of stepping in the ring with him. He was going to kill me, and I basically just had to sit there and take it. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. I couldn't understand why it was making me so sick. I was scared but this was ridiculous, I avoided eating so much and that seemed to slow it down, So I stuck to that plan for a while, and tried to avoid thinking about it as much as I could, but people wouldn't let me forget what I got myself into.

It was the day of Survivor Series; I lay in my bed not wanting to move. I didn't want to do this anymore; I just wanted to be happy. I was feeling worse than what I had in the past weeks. My nerves were getting the better of me; I couldn't hold anything down so all I drank was water and hoped at least that would.

I got to the arena later that day to begin getting ready for the last day I would ever set eyes on. I sat in my locker room and just watched TV for a while; I wanted to get my mind relaxed before I had to face the devil.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door basically flung open, Randy ran over, picked me up and kissed me deeply, I missed him so much, even though it was only for a few weeks it felt like forever.

"Miss me?" He smiled as he put me down.

"No, why would I do that." I smiled back at him.

"Oh because I didn't miss you too, a lot." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Have you been alright? I know you're going to be fine."

"Not really." I sighed "I'm so nervous I can hardly breathe, I can't even eat properly, it makes me sick."

He took my hand. "Jenn, I'm not going to let him hurt you, if you need me I'll be here for you."

I smiled, It made things a bit better having Randy here, he wanted to help but I didn't want to rely on him again. That was getting me nowhere, if anything I was going to do this by myself; win or lose.

My match was next, I could feel my heart beating faster, the adrenaline was flowing through my veins, and I was ready. This is what I had worked hard for; I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I began to walk to the ring; it was so loud, but I could barely hear anyone because my thoughts were so loud.

I stood in the ring waiting for Dolph; His music snapped me out of my thoughts, I was ready to do this, I waited and waited but he didn't show, I began to suspect something was off. Suddenly I felt the sharpest pain in my back and next thing I knew I was face down on the mat. He got me from behind the cheating bastard. I rolled onto my back and he was towering over me with a kendo stick. I should have suspected he wouldn't play fair, he never does.

I tried to get out of the ring but he grabbed me by my leg and dragged me back to him. I kicked him with my free foot straight in the face, It didn't affect him like I thought it would have; he just got mad.

He swung the kendo stick at my head but I moved out of the way just in time, I pushed him over with my feet and slid out the ring, I lifted the apron and searched for something, anything that would help me keep Dolph at bay even for a second. I grabbed the steel blue chair and pushed it and I back into the ring.

Dolph had found his feet again and he swung at me constantly and he wasn't going to stop until he hit me. I stood up; I just couldn't move fast enough to get away from him. He hit me directly in the side and I went down like a tonne of bricks. I felt like I was broken, the pain was so immense I struggled to breathe.

Dolph picked me up like I was just a tiny ragdoll to him; he slammed me straight to the ground I knew I couldn't fight back against him. I lay there on the mat wincing in pain as he repeatedly hit me with the kendo stick. I saw him walk over and pick the chair up I had brought into the ring, he turned me over and lay me face down. That's the last thing I remember of the match, everything just turned black. I could hear people around me, I couldn't understand what they were telling me, it all just sounded like a blur. I remember hearing Randy's voice.

"I'm so sorry Jenn"

Then everything went quite. I was so sure I was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

I was so scared; I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't see anyone and I couldn't talk at all. I was vulnerable, I opened my eyes slowly and I wasn't in the ring anymore, I was in a bed a strange bed, I didn't feel safe.

"Jenn, you're awake!" I felt someone touch my hand, I pulled away quickly and there was a stranger sitting beside me. He looked barley familiar, I had seen him somewhere before but I wasn't entirely sure, I wanted to run away. He looked at me confusedly when I pulled away.

"What's wrong, it's just me." He seemed overly concerned that I didn't want him touching me; I wasn't even sure where I was. I needed to get my bearings before I started talking to people.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." I barely whispered my throat was so dry. His face became angry, it was making me worry more.

"You don't remember me? I'm going to kill that fuckwit." He growled through his teeth. I could see him gripping the arm rests of his chair tighter and tighter.

I grabbed the glass of water next to the bed and had a drink, I was dying from thirst.

"Why am I here, what happened? Who are you and why do you know who I am?" I couldn't remember anything, I remember being in a ring, and then I was here, I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Dolph put you here; he slammed a chair against the back of your head. You're in a hospital, you're safe now." He looked deep into my eyes and begged for me to know who he was.

"It's me Jenn. It's Randy."

As much as I wanted to remember who he was I couldn't, he was just a stranger to me; and I didn't feel safe. The anger in his face was beginning to worry me, I wanted him gone. I began to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry, please don't cry I'll stop." He begged me to stop crying as he wiped away my tears.

"I want to go home, I'm scared." I just wanted to get out of the bed and runaway but I couldn't, my body was weak and I don't know where I would have gone.

"We will get you home okay, just try and relax please." He got up and left the room, I could hear him talking to someone outside the door.

"What's wrong with her, she doesn't even know who I am!" I heard him yell at someone. "You have to fix her."

"She probably just suffered some memory loss; you will just have to remind her."

"How the hell can I remind her when she's afraid of me? I love her and she doesn't even know who I am."

He loved me? Did I really just forget who he was? I wanted to remember, but I couldn't get past who he was. He was familiar but not enough for me to remember. Dolph, that rang a bell; he was my boyfriend. Why wasn't he here with me instead?

Randy walked back into the room and sat beside me.

"Where's Dolph? Shouldn't he be here with me? I want him here."

Randy's anger came back like he couldn't stand hearing Dolph's name.

"Like I said earlier, He put you in here, but I'm going to take care of you, whether you like it or not."

"I just want to go home." I knew I'd be safe there. I didn't understand why Dolph would want to hurt me, maybe it was an accident, but then why he wasn't here.

Later that day they discharged me from the hospital, Randy never left my side. He drove me home, it was terrifying, I didn't know who he was, he could be taking me anywhere.

"I just want to go home, okay?" I told him quietly.

"I know, that's where I'm going to take you."

"I want to be safe, please don't hurt me." I begged him.

"I'll keep you safe." He took my hand. "I will never hurt you."

We reached a house, one that didn't look like my house.

"I thought you were taking me home? This isn't my house."

"You are going to stay with me, I promise I will keep you safe, I promise." He begged me to believe him, I wanted to but I couldn't trust him.

I just looked away and got out the car, when I got inside the house something clicked. I had been here before, I'm not sure why or when but I had defiantly been here before. I walked up the stairs and sat on the guest bed. Randy was staring at me from the doorway.

"I remember this place, I don't know why." I looked around the room.

"You still don't remember me though, do you?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't, not at all."

He made a fake smile and walked out the room, I chased after him.

"Why did you say you love me? I overheard you." I called out to him. He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway; he turned around and faced me.

He looked me deep in the eyes. "Because I do, you may not love me back anymore but I still love you and I'm going to prove that you love me too."

"But, I have a boyfriend. He's not like you."

Randy clenched his fist together in frustration. "He's not your boyfriend anymore. He hurt you, I saved you, and I always will save you from him."

I felt like he was lying to me, but I just agreed. We would see who was right once I could see Dolph again.


	14. Chapter 14

It took me a couple of weeks to recover from my injury but I was once again back, Randy had been trying his hardest for me to remember him but nothing came back to me, everything he said was news to me and it was hard to believe some of the things he was telling me. Like Dolph had been mistreating me, he apparently hit me over the head with a steel chair. He told me he had gotten out of a marriage because his wife was cheating on him, which made me more confused why he loved me. Everything seemed off, but I would settle it tonight.

We walked through the arena; Randy wouldn't let me out of his sight. We had become friends in the time I had spent with him. I felt safe; he wouldn't let me get hurt. We walked though the arena joking around and having fun, I looked down one corridor and I saw Dolph, I smiled.

"Dolph!" I ran down the corridor.

"Jenn don't!" I felt Randy try to grab my arm but he missed.

I hugged Dolph from behind; he turned around and pushed me up against the wall holding me by my throat. It all flashed before my eyes, I remembered Dolph and what he had done to me. I tried to push him away with my feet that were dangling above the ground but he was too strong, my air was being cut off.

Suddenly I saw Randy tackle Dolph down and he started punching him in the head. I fell to the ground and just watched him. Dolph was trying to get away but Randy was too angry and couldn't control himself. He picked Dolph up and slammed him against a wall by his throat.

"Let's see how you like it." Randy mumbled to Dolph.

Dolph had passed out; Randy let his body drop to the floor as he gasped for air.

Randy looked like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he had an evil smirk on his face, he had lost control of his own mind.

I watched him lay hell onto Dolph; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A bunch of the other superstars came along and managed to pry Randy off Dolph. I stood up and ran back to the locker room. I didn't see or hear from Randy for the rest of the night. I was glad; he had begun to scare me.

We were all back at the hotel after Raw. It was late; I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. I lay in my bed thinking about what the hell happened earlier that day; I let someone so insane look after me? My phone vibrated.

**Randy 12:14am**

**Jenn, I couldn't find you tonight. Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. Can I come and see you?**

I tossed my phone back onto the nightstand and ignored him. I couldn't get the look of his face out of my head. I was glad he did what he did to Dolph, he had it coming. Everything was falling back into place; the only one out of place was Randy. I didn't love him like he loved me. Did I ever? I turned away from my phone and tried to go to sleep.

I heard a knocking on my door in the middle of the night, I checked my phone and it was 1:30am.

"Jenn I know you awake let me in." It was Randy.

"I'm not, go away!"

"Please I'm begging you, let me in"

I got up and went to the door. I held the knob, I didn't want to let him in, he scared me and I didn't want him in my life anymore.

"I swear to god if you don't let me in ill break down this door." He begged.

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door; he walked in and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, please don't stop talking to me."

I didn't reply to him. I just stood there; I thought he was going to hurt me after what had happened today. I went over and sat on my bed.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

He sat beside me and looked me in the eyes. "I want you to remember me, remember us."

I could feel the anger build up inside me. "Well I can't alright! I'm trying! And you're not making it any easier." I stood up and started pacing. "I am trying too hard to remember you but it's not coming back to me, do you think I wanted to stop knowing you? It wasn't my fault Dolph tried to kill me! Can't you just be my friend?" I sat down beside him again and took his hand. "I remembered everything else, I'll remember you sometime."

He smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll always be your friend, even if you never remember me again. I'm going to keep you safe."

I smiled and let go of his hand, I moved across the bed and lay down, I felt him lie next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Please let me stay, you might not need me but I need you." He pleaded with me.

I placed my hands on his arms and held them tight, he helped me this far, I may as well help him get through this; plus it felt nice to have someone who cared so deeply for me.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Christmas eve, meaning we all had the week off. I was back at home and I had invited Randy to stay for a few days, he was a really great guy and I could understand why I was apparently in love with him. He made me laugh and feel special all the time, but he was more of a brother to me than anything.

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door, swung it open and hugged Randy tightly.

"I see you missed me?" he hugged back and laughed.

"Nope, I thought you were the pizza man, I'm so hungry" I laughed "but you will do"

"Nice place you have here." He threw his bags on the couch and lay down.

"It's alright" I went over and sat next to him. "You tired? Cause you look terrible" I smiled and looked down at his face.

"Just a bit, but I know I don't look terrible; I can't" he sat up and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and began walking to the guest room. "Come on then ego boy!" I shouted at him to follow me.

He walked down the hall and I lost him. I re traced my steps and he was lying on my bed.

"This will do." He lay with his hands behind his head.

"Well too bad, this is my room." I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him off the bed but he wouldn't budge. "Come on sleepy, you are almost there! Just one room down." He had his eyes closed.

I sighed, he was already sound asleep in my bed. I took his bags and moved them into the guest room. I wasn't about to break my back moving him, he could sleep there for now.

I made myself some tea and curled up on the couch and began to read a book. I was deep into the story when I heard Randy snoring; it was so loud I couldn't concentrate on reading. I went down to my room and looked in, he was lying on his stomach spread out over the bed drooling. He must have been tired to pass out so quickly.

"What an idiot" I mumbled to myself while smiling at him.

It was only early; I was hoping Randy would wake up in time for some dinner. I put my iPod in and began to make dinner; I loved music more than anything. I was making dinner while dancing around and singing to myself. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, I accidentally dropped some tomato on the floor and I slipped over, I expected to find myself on the floor but I wasn't, I opened my eyes and Randy was looking down at me in his arms.

"Did you want to be any louder? You woke me up" he said grumpily.

I pulled my headphones out as he helped me up. "well I'm glad I did or else there would be more red than just the tomato juice around here."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "You're such an idiot."

I pouted. "You're the idiot around here."

We argued throughout dinner, It was good to have Randy around again, It was too boring by myself, plus I just hated being by myself. Randy was good company to keep, even if he did annoy the hell out of me at times. After dinner we sat down and watched a movie.

I yawned. "I'm going to bed, my bed." I laughed.

"But your bed was so comfy." Randy complained.

"Too bad, I'm sure the bed in the guest room is just a comfy." I got up and started walking to my room. "Night."

Randy quickly got up and grabbed my arm.

"Wait" he looked up at the mistletoe above us, looked back at me and smirked.

I sighed. "Fine, just one."

He leant down, placed his fingers underneath my chin and lifted my head up. I could feel his breath on my lips; he gently parted my lips with his. His taste, I remembered it. Everything slowly began to come back to me. I remembered him.

He pulled away and smirked at me. "Goodnight." He walked to his room and closed the door.

I was frozen in the hallway, I could feel tears running down my face, I couldn't believe it, I remembered everything now. I was in love with him.

I ran down to his room and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" He asked through the door.

"Are you decent?" I tried to stop crying but I couldn't believe I had him back.

"Yeah, why are you cry" I cut him off by running into his room; I jumped on the bed next to him. He was sitting against the headboard. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I remember." The tears were falling heavy against my face.

"Remember what beautiful" he wiped my tears away and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"That I love you." I could feel my heart beating, beating so hard it hurt.

I could see tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. He pulled me close to him; my tears were falling onto his chest as I wrapped my arms around him; I never wanted to let go again.

"I knew you would. I was never going to give up on you." He whispered, I could feel teardrops on my shoulders.

"You have to keep me safe, I can't lose you again." I begged him.

"I promise, you will be safe with me. I'm never going to let you go." He lay me down next to him, still keeping a tight hold on me. "I won't let anyone take you away from me again, even if it takes everything I have, you will be with me." He kissed me softly.

I felt complete; I don't know how I lived without his love. He was the only one I was meant to be with, he made me happy, he made me feel safe; he made me feel loved.


End file.
